Betrayal
by Burning Wolfman
Summary: The world is full of many secrets. Some secret are worse than others, but when our hero overhears something he wasn't meant to know his faith and very sence of being is put to its test. Will finn be able to save himself and the rest of his kind before its too late. or is it too little too late. Rated T for strong language, violence, and Blood lots of blood.
1. The Ugly truth

**Madman001: Here's a new story to all you readers, and this one will be in partnership of two, this is going to be hell  
**

**Burning Wolfman:Yeah two fucked up minds one story and one disembodied freak of nature**

**Insanity: This is his FIRST STORY let's see how is goes  
**

**neither of us own Shit, Props go to Pendleton Ward**

Finn walked down the hall towards the Royal Meeting he was told to go by Princess Bubblegum she told him it was urgent. To come alone, not tell anyone about it, and most importantly not to bring any weapon, or supplies with him. It was an odd request from her but like any great loyal hero he obeyed. He then found himself in front of the Royal door to the meeting he was about to knock when. "Okay so when do we lock him up with the rest." Finn heard a voice say from the inside it sounded muscular and feminine.

"Aren't you guys taking this a little over board. I mean come on sure he made Ice King and Flame Princess fight but what's the worst that could have happened." Finn recognized that voice it was Marceline's. Finn's curiosity getting the better of him needed to know more, he looked around his surroundings he saw a ventilation shaft. Finn summer salted on to the wall hung on to the metal railings , he opened it and crawled inside. Once inside he saw the entire room, every princess was in there. Muscle Princess, Slime Princess, Hot Dog Princess, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, and Flame Princess, and so many more.

"Sorry but he needs to be contained and put with the rest of his kind. I thought he wouldn't show any violent nature or emotions, but as he continues to grow he seems to be more and more destructive. I thought he will be different but that doesn't seem to be the case anymore that little dispute he caused could have resulted in Ice King's death along with other innocent lives. He needs to be put with the rest before he becomes too unpredictable and out of control to do anything." Bubblegum spoke everyone shook their heads in a yes manner. Finn now realizing that they were talking about him. And what did they mean his kind? He was the last one wasn't he.

"Why are we discussing this let's just toss him into that hole your grandfather made to toss all the humans into and get rid of this guy already." Flame spoke and her flames started to rise.

"We can't not yet we first have to wait, I told him to come here unarmed and with out telling anyone of his location. Once here, we grab him and knock him out with this sleeping gas. Then take him back to my lab there I will erase all his memories of this land so he won't be tempted to come back up here. As for everyone else, like Jake I will have to erase their memories as well not to arose suspicion." Bubblegum spoke.

"Am I really the only one that thinks this is crazy. We're talking about Finn here the guy who literally saves all your asses on a daily business." Marceline yelled.

"Marceline tell me what is Finn, and what does he do everyday?" Bubblegum questioned.

"He's a hero, and he fights evil to protect you Highnesses." Marceline said putting emphasis on Highness.

"Exactly he fights. I thought him fighting the bad was a good thing, but the more he aged the more he progressed first he just beat up the Ice King but now he's slaying dragons, beating people to a pulp to the point they have comas. He may fight for good, but that's only an excuse for his true nature to be taken out. His kind are beast and monsters that fought each other to the point of extinction and with them gone this place will probably be a better place." Bubblegum said. Marceline not wanting to here this but she was right she was there Human's killed themselves and their own kind for power, greed, and respect, she saw and lived what humans really were. They were the reason OOO was created as well as the death of her mother.

"Besides once he comes here, I'll first need some of his DNA I will want to fully clone him. If the clone shows any violent nature then I will not only be forced to kill Finn. But to eradicate Finn and the rest of his kind for good." Bubblegum spoke everyone aggred. Finn hearing this couldn't believe this they were planning to kill him, and that there was a possibility that he wasn't the only one of his kind. Humans and that they knew, EVERYONE of these so called highnesses knew.

Finn felt betrayed, anger, hurt, sadness, and revenge course through his veins. He risked his life saving these people, no these things since he could walk, and talk. He screws up one time and they decide to get rid of him like a broken toy, He wasn't going to take this lying down. Not by a long shot, they want destruction, he'll give it to them. First things first go to the tree house tell Jake of what he just heard. And prepare for a battle against OOO, he'll need everything within his arsenal, if they were planning t kill him they should have done it before he could even walk.

He crawled out of the ventilation shaft and started to run towards the door of the exit running past the doors, running towards his tree house. So many thoughts running through his head, but one remaining in his head who can he trust now, and who could possibly help him in this. As well as how to get back at these things for keeping the truth from him, as well as planning to kill him, and his kind, he would get the truth one way or another.


	2. Check Mate

**Insanity: Hey douchbags were back and so are these two idiots**  
**Madman001: If you hate him, too bad, I can't get him to shut up**  
**Burning Wolfman: I'll Send Chuck, well At least we have our own body, go find yourself another corpse.**

**We own Jack, Credit goes where credit is due **

Finn continued to run towards his tree house hatred flowing through him as he continued to run not caring about the door which he he flung wide open breaking the window next to it. Jake who was playing BMO jumped from the sudden noise. "Finn what the glob man where did...you..go?" Jake said losing his words as he laid eyes upon Finn his once caring eyes were now filled with hatred and despair like a demon's ready for a kill. His smile that always was planted in his face, was replaced with frown his teeth shown as he grinded them together.

Finn ignoring Jake's question walked towards the ladder and went upstairs. Jake and BMO exchanged looks and followed Finn. Once there Jake saw that Finn was packing underwear, clothes, daggers, and emergency Cyclops Tears, as well as a hand full of coins. "Finn what are you doing?" Jake yelled at Finn, who just continued to pack in silence. " Finn talk to me right now." Jake yelled and turned him around. "Finn?" Jake ask confused as he saw that tears were falling from his cheeks.

"Thy betyd m" Finn spoke barely able to be heard from his whimpers and moans.

"What."

"THEY BETRAYED ME." Finn yelled at Jake, then broke down as he cried on the floor.

"What who betrayed you? And where were you man?" Jake questioned. Finn wiped away the tears and started to talk, He started with how Bubblegum asked him to go to the Royal Meeting today and not let anyone know of it, then to where he heard Bubblegum, and the rest of the Princess wanting him looked up, with the rest of his kind? Then to where he will be cloned and his memories erased, including Jakes, and him running here and telling him. At the end Jake just stared at him.

"Jake?" Finn asked. Jake got up stretched outside the window towards some trees off in the distance, Finn looked outside confused then Jake grew 25x times his size yelling angrily as he began to pull the trees off the ground smashing them or throwing them randomly. He stretched back towards the window breathing rapidly.

"Okay I'm in." Jake said.

"What?" Finn asked

"Finn I'm going with you, I'm not going to let you do whatever you were going to do by yourself. What were you going to do anyways?" Jake asked with the supplies.

"I was going into hiding."

"What you were going to give up where's the Finn that never gave up." Jake pouted.

"You didn't let me finish." Finn said annoyed.

"Oh sorry, continue."

"I was going to go into hiding then when they think I was gone for good I was going to go and get the answers I need to know, first to the Candy Castle for answers of my kind." Finn said rage becoming imminent within his voice.

"Well that will never do." Jake said. "We gotta strike first while they still think you got no clue here's my plan." Jake explained his plan and a wicked smile began to grow within his face as he heard more.

The next day walked towards the Candy Kingdom just not to arose suspicion he didn't bring weapons or his backpack. He just walked towards the Castle noticing some of the citizens looking at him weirdly some being old candy over 30 years he noticed that the ones that were 20 years and younger still treated him the same. 'So the elderly know, yet the young have no knowledge of what's going to happen, or what's planned for me, that's good.'

Finn reached the Castle at last and knocked on the door. The door was answered by Peppermint Butler. "Finn what are you doing here." He asked curious, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah just came to apologize to PB for missing the Meeting I had to stop an ogre from attacking fluffy village, why did I miss something big." Finn asked .

"No no just a dilemma that had to be discussed you know where she is." Peppermint said, then allowed Finn inside. Finn walked inside and went towards Pb's lab, and walked inside. Bubblegum turned around her expression was of shock which she quickly changed and put a fake smile on her face again.

"Finn what brings you here." She said with a warm smile.

"Oh nothing just to apologize for not attending the meeting and such, and see if you needed anything done." Finn said with a fake smile as well.

"Well you can you see there's this procedure where a person is attached to it and their minds go to a fabulous and wonderful world full of wonder and curiosity. Do you want to try it." Bubblegum asked him.

"Sure just I need one question to be answered." Finn asked.

"And what will that be?"

"How stupid do you think I am to trust you." Finn said coldly. Bubblegum's smile disappeared.

"So you know what I was going to do huh." She asked with a menacing look in her eyes.

"Pretty much."

"In that case yes I think you're that stupid, coming to MY Kingdom unarmed and no backup yes Finn that was a stupid. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get my Banana Guards." Bubblegum started towards the phone when she heard Finn laughing. She stopped and looked at him he was holding his sides and starting to kneel he was laughing like a madman gone crazy, his laughter started to die, he still had a smile on his face, as he swiped away a tear from his eye.

"Unarmed, and no backup? Princess thanks to you you've given me all the backup I needed." Finn told her.

"Finn what are you talking about." Bubblegum asked getting annoyed.

"You see while I was walking here the attention placed on me. Jake had everything planned right now he's next to Goliad and Stormo. He is prepared to knock Stormo unconscious with a simple call." Finn said taking out a phone that already had Jake's face on it, showing him with a giant fist ready to knock out Stormo, the Princess gasped.

"What are you doing." She yelled.

"Oh don't worry princess there's more, you see this other phone." Finn took out another phone. "This phone has over 25 pgs of me saying rude and awful comments at Flame Princess let me read a few. 'FP I never really loved you, I was asked to by Princess Bubblegum because I felt sorry for you never being able to walk, staying inside a lamp, never knowing to be good. Always to be the evil women that was born to do. No wonder your father didn't hesitate to lock you up, and use you as an ornament for the rest of your life.'

Finn finished Bubblegum's mouth hung wide open that Finn will write that. "And don't worry there's more, all with your name on it, how you're involved in our relationship one way or another." Finn said as he laughed. "Now listen here you oversized piece of gum, you're gonna give the answers I want or the following things will happen. Jake will knock Stormo unconscious causing Goliad to come back and with revenge.

Your Castle will be taken over by a psychic maniac with a thirst for power. Also I will send these messages towards Flame Princess angered and enraged she will come looking for me, which I already put that I will be safely guarded within your Kingdom. Which she will come and burn this place to the ground just like the Ice Kingdom.

And lastly you will be saved, not because I have feelings for you but the last and finale blow. You being the soul survivor of a tragic accident, you will now know how it is to be the last of your kind. All this can be averted you answer some questions and things go handy pandy. Or we go with plan B. Your choice Princess. Oh and PS you should have killed me sooner." Finn finished his speech, the princess just stood there unable to move he had checkmated her in her own kingdom, her domain, she had no choice but to comply.

"What are your demands." She said defeated, Finn walked towards her, pulled her to his level she looked at him, his eyes burying into her soul.

"Where are the rest of my kind." Finn growled


End file.
